


Peer Review

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: rs_small_gifts, Happy Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: As an experienced professor, it’s only right that Remus offer the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor the benefit of his experience.





	Peer Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/gifts).



> Many thanks to the lovely [RuinsPlume](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume) for the beta job. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> This was going to be a longer story about Remus teaching at Hogwarts when Sirius joins the teaching staff and then they get together but it went a bit wrong so I wrote porn instead. Funny how things turn out.

‘Do you know anything about this?’

Remus looked up from his marking to see Sirius marching into his office, waving a roll of parchment and looking thoroughly disgruntled. He put his fourth years’ essays on hex-deflection to one side and stashed his ink pot in the drawer; he had a feeling he’d be wanting a clear desk.

‘I see the headmaster caught up with you,’ said Remus, keeping his expression neutral. ‘I take it you’re not keen on his idea?’

Remus had already been briefed on Dumbledore’s scheme to have the Hogwarts teachers review one another’s work in a bid to improve standards and, as it happened, he thought it was doomed to failure. He also knew it would come to nothing as Professor McGonagall was equally opposed, and ready to lead the Heads of Houses into open rebellion if Dumbledore persisted, but there was no need for Sirius to learn that just yet.

Despite having limited experience of Hogwarts - he'd only joined the teaching staff quite recently and had completed the bulk of his own magical education at Beauxbatons - Sirius had very firm ideas of his own about how the school ought to be run. This wasn’t the first time he’d been critical of Dumbledore’s management style.

‘It is a fucking stupid idea,’ said Sirius. ‘Apart from anything else, hardly anyone else on staff understands my subject. They all think Care of Magical Creatures is just playing with unicorns and sweeping up thestral shit.’

There was probably an element of professional as well as personal pride behind Sirius’ attitude. Care of Magical Creatures _was_ seen as an easy option, much to Sirius’ chagrin. It didn’t help that it was an optional subject, and the half of the class that hadn’t signed up because they thought it was a doddle were there because they fancied the professor. Not that Remus could blame them for that. 

‘I’m surprised you’re so set against it,’ said Remus. Which was a fib, as he had rarely been less surprised. ‘You published lots of articles when you were a Magizoologist, they must’ve been peer reviewed.’

‘Yeah, by people who knew what the fuck they were talking about,’ Sirius grumbled. ‘Snape’s a slimy fuck to start with, but I’ve yet to meet the potions teacher who didn’t see magical creatures primarily as a source of supplies. Even Minerva’s a bit keen on turning them into pincushions and back.’

‘Poor, misunderstood Professor Black,’ said Remus. ‘Is there no-one qualified to assess your genius?’

‘Well, you, obviously, but Albus said no.’ Sirius managed to take a break from complaining to shoot Remus a mischievous smirk. ‘I reckon he thinks I’d entice you with my sexual wiles into assessing me as Outstanding.’

Remus quirked an eyebrow. ‘What sexual wiles? You’ve been in my office five minutes and I’ve not yet had a kiss or a “hello, darling, how was your day?” If I were assessing your performance right now, I’d give you a very poor score.’

Sirius smiled. Casting some oh-so-subtle spells at the door, he strolled around the desk to stand by Remus. Then he leant down and pressed a soft, tender kiss to the corner of Remus’ mouth. ‘Hello, darling,’ he said. ‘How was your day?’

‘About to get much better,’ said Remus. ‘Do that again and I might just up your mark from Dreadful to Poor.’

Sirius made an indignant huff, but kissed him again anyway, more deeply this time. His mouth was warm and supple, his tongue darting playfully over Remus’ lips. In spite of himself, Remus made a small, disappointed noise when Sirius pulled away.

‘Fair warning, Remus, if you try and tell me that was Poor, you’ll be finishing yourself off tonight,’ Sirius told him. His expression was playful, with just a hint of a challenge; exactly how Remus liked him best.

‘Acceptable,’ Remus conceded.

Sirius let out a snort of laughter. ‘Come with me back to my office and I’ll give you something that will Exceed all your Expectations.’

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Sirius’ office was a menagerie for distressed magical creatures with assorted deformities. The worst was Sirius’ pet kneazle, Hortense, who seemed to regard Remus’ ankles as her sworn enemies, to be scratched at every opportunity. She’d become particularly territorial since she’d taken a fancy to one of Arabella Figg’s tomcats and come back pregnant. Although, the way Sirius fussed over the beast, Remus sometimes half-wondered if he hadn’t found a way of fathering her kits himself. He wasn’t going to tell Sirius that either, because Sirius reckoned that Remus was jealous of his pet; pointing out how ridiculous that was only ever made Sirius laugh harder.

‘We are not having sex in your office,’ said Remus, with as much dignity as he could muster. ‘I’ve not forgotten that time I tried to suck you off and a jarvey popped up out of a plant pot to tell me to keep up the good work.’

‘So you want to do it here?’ asked Sirius. He leant back, propping himself on the edge of Remus’ desk. ‘Ever since I starting working at Hogwarts you’ve been dropping hints about giving me one over your desk, but you’ve still not done it.’

Remus pushed his chair back, the better to get a full view of Sirius lounging against his desk, all long limbs and lazy, come-hither smiles. Fuck, but he was beautiful.

‘As I recall, it’s mostly been you hinting about what you want me to do to you over the desk,’ said Remus, getting slowly to his feet. ‘Bend you over it to spank you. Fuck you on top of it. Let you crawl underneath to suck me off.’

‘Oh, you picked up on that, have you, Professor Lupin? I was starting to wonder if I’d been a bit too subtle.’

‘I said I knew what you wanted, not that I was ready to give it to you,’ said Remus, dropping his voice to speak into Sirius’ ear. ‘Maybe you haven’t earnt it yet.’

‘You really do want to assess my performance, huh?’ Sirius pulled Remus closer, his arms around Remus’ neck; his knees parted on either side of Remus’ body. ‘Should I hope you punish me or give me a reward?’

‘I don’t know, Sirius, which does your arse want more?’ Remus ran his hands down Sirius’ back, stopping to punctuate his words by grabbing hold of his buttocks. ‘My cock, or the flat of my palm? Then again, there’s probably a cane lying around here somewhere.’

Sirius groaned and shuddered against him. ‘You’re the one with all the classroom experience. Perhaps I need the benefit of your guidance.’

‘In that case, I’ll have to review your performance,’ said Remus. ‘See what you deserve.’

‘I see,’ said Sirius. ‘Any particular areas you’re interested in today?’

‘Yes, I’m very concerned about your ability to deploy resources correctly,’ Remus told him. He pulled his hand back and lifted it to Sirius’ face, trailing a finger along the length of his lower lip. ‘Your mouth, for example, is really quite lovely, but you seem to use it mostly for talking. Whinging, in fact. I know you can do better.’

Teasing Sirius always carried the risk of setting off a round of indignant squawking, but today he was happy to play along. He kissed Remus, slowly, carefully, just light enough that Remus didn’t know whether to melt at the tenderness of it or shove Sirius backwards onto his desk and snog him senseless.

‘Like that?’ whispered Sirius. Remus let out an approving murmur as Sirius kissed a trail along his jawline and up the side of his face. Sirius bit down on Remus’ earlobe, a sharp nip, before moving down his neck, biting and sucking.

‘I’ve told you before about public love bites,’ admonished Remus, yanking Sirius back with a quick tug on his hair.

‘Ow, that hurt,’ said Sirius, doing his best to make it sound like a complaint.

‘Then behave.’

‘Never.’ Sirius grinned. ‘You know, if you’re still worried about my mouth, you could always stick your cock in it.’

Remus tried to look like he was weighing the proposal carefully. ‘All in good time,’ he said. ‘We have other matters to discuss first. Your choice of clothing leaves a lot to be desired – leather trousers are not suitable teaching attire.’

‘I think we both know what you desire when I’m in these trousers,’ said Sirius, but Remus ignored him.

‘This jacket makes you look like a hoodlum. Very unprofessional.’ Remus slid the offending garment off Sirius’ shoulders. He tossed it aside, the metal fastenings clicking as it fell on the floor. ‘And band t-shirts? I think you’re getting a bit old for them.’

Sirius’ t-shirt was emblazoned with the words _Sonneurs de Vielle_ in scrawling script, a throwback to his misspent French youth. His fondness for bands whose oeuvre Remus liked to call “a bleedin’ racket” was one of Sirius’ more vexing qualities, although Remus was happy enough to enjoy him dressing like magical music star, in a wardrobe carefully curated to show off his considerable assets, so that he looked just the tameable side of wild. It was part of the reason why everyone wanted Sirius, but only Remus got to touch.

‘How dare you,’ said Sirius, only a little outraged at the slight on his age. He poked his tongue out at Remus. ‘Captain Cardigan.’

‘Cardigans are appropriate workwear for the classroom,’ said Remus. ‘This, on the other hand, will have to go.’

He tugged at the soft, worn fabric of Sirius’ t-shirt, sliding it up his chest and over his head, as Sirius dutifully lifted his arms to allow himself to be undressed. Remus paused to allow himself to enjoy the sight of Sirius’ chest, all smooth skin over supple muscles, hard coppery nipples, and a light dusting of fine, dark hair. There was a jagged white scar across his hip, a memento from a run-in with a Peruvian Vipertooth, as well as bruises and marks from some of the other beasts Sirius liked to tangle with. Remus had left a few of the scratches himself the last time he’d undressed Sirius.

‘Much better,’ he said, humming approvingly as he pressed his face against Sirius’ chest. He inhaled deeply, savouring the delicious scent of unadulterated Sirius. He let his hands roam freely across Sirius’ stomach, up and down his arms, round his back. ‘I sometimes wonder why I allow you to wear clothes at all.’

Still preening rather from the attention, Sirius smiled. ‘I think you just like taking them off me.’

Remus chuckled. ‘There is that.’

He stood upright again, still watching Sirius carefully. Could he ever get tired of looking at Sirius? Of touching, tasting, fucking him? It had only been a few short months since Sirius had waltzed back into his life, and already being without him seemed impossible. Sirius knew it too, and was starting to look a bit too pleased with himself, so Remus hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Sirius’ criminally tight trousers and yanked him forwards so that Sirius was standing directly in front of him. Close enough that Remus could feel the heat of his body, and Sirius’ breath on his face.

‘Turn around.’

Sirius’ smirk could try the patience of angels, but he did as he was told, turning around and then draping his upper body across Remus’ desk. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced back over his shoulder, giving his backside a cheeky wiggle as he said, ‘Like this, Professor Lupin?’

‘Really?’ said Remus, leaning towards him. ‘Really, truly? I thought you were joking about having a teacher kink.’

‘You know I don’t joke about important things,’ said Sirius. That wasn’t strictly true, but it was hardly the time to argue about it. ‘C’mon, professor, teach me a lesson I won’t forget.’

He looked so good and the idea was wonderfully, deliciously dirty, but Remus still hesitated, just a little. His mind was lust-fogged, remembering some of the might-be-joking, might-not-be-joking stories Sirius had told him while they’d been playing catch up.

‘You didn’t really do this with any of your teachers at Beauxbatons, did you?’

Sirius made an exasperated huffing sound that could be roughly translated as _why are we still talking when you could be fucking me?_ and twisted around to look at Remus directly. ‘For the one thing, never fear, you’ve got the most beautiful wand, my favourite, so don’t get jealous. For another, no, I’ve never been ploughed by a professor, so don’t go getting yourself into a tizzy over ethics or some shit. I’m not really a student, I’m also a teacher, in fact I’m older than you and – ’

‘– And as I’ve told you before,’ Remus said, landing a single, sharp slap on his shapely derriere, ‘you talk too much.’

‘Oh, fuck.’ Sirius gasped, and collapsed face-first over the desk.

Under the circumstances, Remus felt a certain amount of smugness was justified, and he enjoyed the sight of Sirius laid out before him, naked to the waist and clad in those obscenely tight leather trousers – fashioned from the hide of a Peruvian Vipertooth, because Sirius had a weird sense of humour. He looked perfect; beautiful, vulnerable, and a little bit slutty.

Slowly, teasingly, Remus let his hands explore Sirius’ body, over the firm swell of his arse, up the warm skin of back, and through the midnight mess of his hair, draped over the desk like spilt ink. Sirius kept making desperate, breathy little sounds, practically wriggling at Remus’ touch.

‘What do you want?’ asked Remus, his voice low as he whispered into Sirius’ ear. ‘Do you really want me to give you that spanking you keep talking about? Or would you rather be my good boy who deserves a reward?’

Sirius shuddered beneath him, his eyes falling shut. ‘Yes?’ he said, sounding choked. ‘I mean both. Either. Anything. Everything. I don’t… oh, fuck, Remus, just do something.’

Remus slapped him again.

‘What did you call me?’

‘I, um…’ Sirius gulped. ‘Professor.’

‘Better,’ said Remus, pressing a quick, reassuring kiss to Sirius’ shoulder. He pulled himself back upright, grabbing a tight hold of Sirius’ leather-clad hips. ‘The trouble with these trousers, Black, is that while they increase the desire to do very dirty things to you, they seriously limit my capacity to do them.’

‘You’re a wizard, aren’t you?’ said Sirius. ‘Vanish them.’

‘Cheeky,’ said Remus, delivering another slap on his arse. Sirius must’ve been getting pretty desperate, since the vain dog didn’t usually tolerate any magical interference with his clothes. Still, Remus wasn’t one to let a sensible suggestion pass him by, and with a flick of his wand, the trousers were gone.

‘No pants?’ said Remus, like that was a surprise. ‘Very unprofessional. You’ll lose points for that.’

‘I was just keeping myself ready for you,’ said Sirius, with a shameless wiggle of his newly-naked backside. ‘Professor.’

Well, if that wasn’t the very definition of asking for it, Remus didn’t know what was, so he gave Sirius another light smack. 

‘You still haven’t told me what it is you really want me do with you,’ said Remus. He tried to keep his voice arch and knowing, but it wasn’t easy. The sight of Sirius, bent over and waiting for him, naked save for a clunky pair of biker boots made it very difficult indeed for Remus to pretend he was anything but desperately, hopelessly turned on, and rather pathetically smitten to besides.

‘You decide,’ said Sirius, with another needy gasp. ‘What I deserve. Whatever you want with me.’

Sirius’ head fell forward, his hair covering his face, but Remus could still see a flush of colour on his cheek. A blushing Sirius was a rare and lovely thing, and Remus wanted to see more of it. He leant forward, his chest pressed against Sirius’ back, and twisted a rope of glossy black hair into a knot around his fist. The grip gave Remus all the leverage he needed to yank Sirius’ head to one side, so that Sirius had to look at him directly. Sirius’ eyes were dark and wide, his lips claret red, and there were high spots of colour on his cheeks.

The sexily dishevelled look was enticing enough, but there was something else there too. Sirius was looking at him with affection bordering on adoration that put Remus in mind of his canine alter ego. Like the dog, Sirius was certainly unruly, but he could be good, and loyal, and perhaps even obedient too.

‘You deserve so much,’ said Remus softly, using his free hand to touch the side of Sirius’ face tenderly. How could he even begin to give Sirius all the love, and care, and happiness that Sirius deserved, in an entire lifetime, never mind a quickie over his desk?

‘If you’re not sure what to give me,’ said Sirius, meeting his gaze steadily, ‘maybe you should just take what you want.’

‘That is the most sensible thing you’ve said all afternoon,’ Remus told him. ‘Good boy.’

Sirius shuddered again, so beautifully, wonderfully happy. Remus tugged on his hair to pull him into a deep, messy kiss, relishing the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into Sirius’ mouth. The kiss was desperate, inelegant, with none of the light tenderness of Sirius’ earlier kisses, leaving Remus reluctant to draw back to catch breath.

He ground against Sirius, rubbing his erection – still confined by layers of fabric since Remus had yet to remove a single stitch of his own clothing – against Sirius’ hip in slow, deliberate movements.

‘You are exquisite,’ he said. He loosened his grip on Sirius’ hair, letting the silken strands fall through his fingers, and trailed his fingers down Sirius’ spine with a feather-light touch. He let them linger at the base, only just touching the cleft of Sirius’ arse. ‘I think I’d like to fuck you. Would you like that, Sirius?’

Sirius groaned loudly, so Remus administered another quick smack to his bottom. ‘Answer the question, Black.’

‘Yes,’ said Sirius. ‘Yes, please. I want you to fuck me.’

Remus nodded, satisfied, and stepped back. Sirius made a rather pitiful mewling noise at the loss of contact, but didn’t argue.

‘Quiet now,’ said Remus, pleased at how steady his voice sounded. ‘You said you wanted me to teach you a lesson, so I’ll start with patience. Hold tight onto the desk and wait nicely while I undress. And keep facing forwards if you want a bit of my cock.’

For once Sirius did exactly as he was told without argument, curling his hands over the front edge of the desk and bracing himself. Remus peeled off his own clothes – a rather less sexy ensemble of corduroy, sensible shoes, and, yes, a cardigan. He tried not to dwell on how relieved he was to have an excuse for Sirius not to watch him undress. Sirius might be vocal and enthusiastic in his appreciation of Remus’ body, but that was just one of his more charming quirks. Remus himself was under no illusions about the fact that he was a scrawny, unimpressive specimen beside Sirius’ sculpted perfection. Even Sirius’ dragon scar was rugged and sexy, not a hideous mess of cursed scar tissue like the brand Remus had carried on his back since he was five years old.

That didn’t matter now. Now Remus could just make the most of Sirius. He reached for the smallest drawer in his desk – the one Charmed to open only to his touch – and retrieved a small jar of glimmering liquid. Sirius was mercifully still as Remus slipped his fingers into him with practiced care.

It didn’t take long, though, for Sirius to begin making those impatient little grunting noises that Remus found irresistible, and pushing back onto Remus’ fingers.

‘Greedy,’ Remus admonished lightly. ‘Can’t you keep still for five minutes?’

‘Not when you’re, _ah_ , tormenting me like that,’ said Sirius.

‘Well, if you’re not enjoying it…’ Remus pulled his fingers out, turning to slick up his cock out of Sirius’ sight.

Predictably enough, Sirius whimpered in disappointment. ‘Noooo.’

‘No?’ asked Remus, taking hold of Sirius’ hips, angling him just _so_. ‘No what? No, you don’t want me to fuck you?’

He moved behind Sirius, lining his cock up against the slick pocket of Sirius’ entrance. Remus was trembling, nerves alight and tempted to just shove it in and pound Sirius with abandon. Still, he couldn’t teach Sirius patience unless he managed a little restraint of his own.

‘Please,’ said Sirius, sounding strained. If Remus tilted his head he could see the side of Sirius’ face, deeply flushed now and wearing a faint sheen of perspiration. Sirius was resting his cheek on the desk, soft skin pressed flush against polished oak. His lower lip was swollen, like he’d been biting it. ‘You know I want it.’

Remus pressed the tip of his cock into Sirius, just far enough to sample the satiny embrace of his body. ‘Tell me,’ he said, a little strained now himself. ‘Tell me what you want. How much you want it.’

‘I want you,’ said Sirius. ‘I want you to fuck me. Merlin, _fuck_ , I want it so much. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want your cock right now.’

‘You sure?’ said Remus, using up the very last ounce of his restraint.

‘Yes!’ said Sirius, loud enough to test the Imperturbable Charms. ‘Yes, come on, fuck me, do it please. I need it, need you now.’

Slowly, Remus pushed forward, exhaling with a deep sigh of satisfaction as he sheathed himself in the welcoming heat of Sirius’ body. ‘Fuck, you feel so good.’

Sirius looked back over his shoulder, less desperate now that he was getting what he wanted. ‘Thank you, professor.’

Remus grunted, pulled back, and thrust into him again. ‘Dirty boy.’

‘You should know.’

They could bicker all day, but Remus had better use for what little breath he had left in his body, so he focused on fucking Sirius slow and deep, letting the well-oiled heat of Sirius’ hole suck at his cock as he slid back and forth, in and out, over and over. He loved every part of fucking Sirius, how hot and snug Sirius’ arse felt around his cock, the way Sirius bucked and gasped beneath him, how beautiful Sirius was, how beautifully he came apart.

‘Touch me,’ said Sirius. That frantic, desperate tone was back.

Remus rammed into him again, a fast and hard thrust. ‘I am touching you.’

‘Touch my cock,’ said Sirius, with a petulant whine. ‘I need to come.’

Remus leant forward, his chest prickling against the sweat-slicked skin of Sirius’ back. He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ shoulder. ‘Do you deserve to come?’ he said. ‘Have you been a good boy?’

‘I – I’ll be good,’ said Sirius. ‘I can be good for you.’

A shuffle of his feet and a tug on Sirius’ hips, and Remus was able to work his arm around Sirius’ body. He fondled Sirius’ balls, teasing him slightly, before wrapping his fingers around Sirius’ cock and stroking him, quick and firm. ‘That’s it,’ he murmured, his voice barely audible above Sirius’ frantic grunting. ‘That’s my good boy. Come for me now. Show me how much you love me fucking you hard.’

He only had to stroke Sirius a few more times, a firm hand on Sirius’ dick as Remus pounded his arse to make Sirius come, shaking and babbling and pushing himself back onto Remus’ cock.

Finally, Remus could let himself go, burying himself balls-deep in the fevered grip of Sirius’ body. He threw back his head, eyes closed as his orgasm shot through him. Remus let out a low, animal grunt, digging his fingernails deep into Sirius’ buttocks to hold him in place as he pumped, filling Sirius up with his come.

A few shaky and sticky minutes later, Remus pulled out and stumbled back into his chair, still gasping for breath. Sirius was sprawled across his desk, looking gorgeously debauched, from his thoroughly mussed hair to the spunk dripping down his thighs. He pushed off the desk with his customary grace, treating Remus to a lovely naked pirouette.

‘Don’t even think of sitting on me,’ said Remus as he enjoyed the view. ‘Lovely as you are, you are not petite.’

Sirius just rolled his eyes and grabbed a wand from somewhere – Remus suspected it was his – to cast a rather ostentatious Engorgement Charm on the chair, before slipping in beside Remus. He was showing off, and still wound up mostly sitting on Remus, but Remus couldn’t bring himself to complain. Instead he pulled Sirius close, holding and petting him the way he knew Sirius liked best, and murmured drowsily into Sirius’ hair.

Though never exactly stand-offish, at least not with Remus, Sirius was at his most affectionate after sex. He scattered kisses over Remus’ neck and shoulder as he curled around Remus, nuzzling into Remus’ embrace and shivering with pleasure as Remus used a light touch of his fingernails to stroke Sirius’ arm, hip, and thighs. Sirius’ backside must’ve been feeling a little tender, because he yelped indignantly when Remus scraped the pinked skin. 

‘Watch it,’ he said, sitting upright. ‘Can’t my poor arse have a moment’s peace, you remorseless sadist?’

Remus pressed a conciliatory kiss to Sirius’ forehead. ‘You love it.’

‘I love you.’ The words came out quickly, like Sirius hadn’t meant to say them. He jutted his chin out defiantly, almost challenging Remus to argue with him. ‘Well, I do.’

Remus smiled, stroking back Sirius’ hair. ‘Lucky me.’

Sirius’ expression changed with almost comical speed, softening into a pleased smile, and then into something else, something less sure. He looked so earnestly, yearningly hopeful that Remus found himself laughing.

‘There’s no need for the puppy-dog eyes.’

‘I do not have puppy-dog eyes!’ said Sirius, with a passable display of outrage.

Remus kissed him again before Sirius could get around to pouting. ‘You do, and it’s one of the things I love best about you.’

‘Hm, tell me more about the things you love about me.’

‘Your modesty and self-effacement, of course, said Remus. ‘And how cute you are when you pull that face like you’re begging for a dog biscuit.’

Sirius sniffed. ‘Cheek of you. I don’t beg for anything.’

‘Except my cock.’

Sirius snorted with laughter, burying his head in Remus’ neck. ‘You were pretty enthusiastic about giving it to me,’ he said. ‘Does that mean I passed the peer review?’

‘I was mostly very pleased with you’ said Remus, hugging Sirius closer. ‘Of course, there’s room for improvement.’

‘I’m Outstanding and you know it,’ said Sirius. He pressed his mouth against Remus’ for a long, lazy kiss, so sweet and lovely that Remus nearly forgot what he was saying at all.

‘You could be, but right now I can only give you an E,’ said Remus when he’d recovered himself. ‘There are a few areas of concern I’d like you to address before I’m willing to award top marks.’

Sirius pinched him, causing Remus to let out a sharp yelp of laughter. ‘You’ve forgotten that the peer review is a two-way process,’ he said. ‘I haven’t scored you, yet.’

‘No, and you’re not going to, because you’ll only say that I’m Dreadful in the hope it’ll make me spank you harder,’ said Remus. ‘Most ungrateful; maybe I shouldn’t offer to help you revise.’

‘Going to give me some coaching?’ 

‘We could work out an improvement plan,’ said Remus. ‘Try some one-to-one’s. Close monitoring of your performance.’

‘I’m sure I’ve got a lot to learn,’ said Sirius. ‘You sure you want to teach me? It might take all term.’

‘Might take all year,’ said Remus happily. He gave Sirius a quick slap on the leg, gesturing for him to stand up. ‘You know, there’s only so much you can learn in a classroom. Let me take you to bed.’

Sirius got to his feet, still cheeky and dishevelled and wonderful. He offered Remus a hand to haul him up, then wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him into another long and lovely kiss.

‘C’mon,’ said Remus, taking Sirius by the hand and leading him towards the back of his office, through the door which led to his sleeping quarters. ‘I’ve still got some positive feedback for you.’

Sirius grinned back at him, with such a glorious mix of mischief and adoration that it made Remus’ heart swell.

‘Whatever you say, Professor Lupin.’


End file.
